


tonight and always.

by IvyPrincess



Series: just a thought [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, Late Night Conversations, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyPrincess/pseuds/IvyPrincess
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: just a thought [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722790
Kudos: 38





	tonight and always.

It’s a rather strange thought to have right now, but Donghyuck is thankful for how far technology has come. He can’t imagine listening to Mark’s voice this late at night without his characteristic huskiness, the intimate rasp that comes out only when it’s long past midnight, and even then only for Donghyuck. They always end up whispering over the phone out of sheer necessity, but Hyuck especially adores when he makes Mark laugh so hard he breaks out of whisper and his voice cracks. Even though they’re far apart, he can imagine the wide grin on his dopey boyfriend’s face like it’s right there in front of him, bright teeth flashing in the faint urban light.

“Call me baby in English again,” Hyuck whines quietly, kicking at his comforter. He’s restless. 

“Mmmm, but I’m about to sleep,” Mark’s hoarse voice sends lovely tingles down his spine, even without feeling the breath on his ear like he normally would. 

“Yeah, but you sound the hottest right now.” Donghyuck still can’t get comfortable easily without a certain someone in his bed.

Mark scoffs, but Hyuck grins into his pillow, imagining exactly how red the tips of his ears must be.

Cell phones make everything easier, especially now that they’re both on tour with half a globe between them, but it’s harder too, now that he can hear exactly what he’s missing. The sound of Mark’s quiet snickering without shaking with those same vibrations through Donghyuck’s own body, the ambience of his breathing without feeling the rise and fall of Mark’s chest under his cheek to lull him to sleep: Donghyuck curls his fingers just a little bit tighter around his blanket, wishing they were clutching onto something else.

“Hey, Mark Lee,” he murmurs, nosing into his pillow for the last few notes of Mark’s scent. “Did you know I love you?”

“Hey, Hyuck-ah,” Mark begins teasingly, a sleepy smile audible in his voice. “Did you know I love you, too?” Mark always tends to lose some of his skittishness when the nights lengthen, the tiredness casting aside his inhibitions to reveal a subtle confidence. Hyuck doesn’t want to admit how charmed he is whenever this looser side of his boyfriend shows itself.

“No take backs, now.”

“Never, _baby_.” The last word comes out from the back of Mark’s throat in an almost-purr, and Hyuck clenches his teeth against the sudden wave of affectionate yearning. There’s so much he wants to say in response, mostly along the lines of “Do that again” and “I love you I love you I _love you_ -”, but he’s exhausted, and what comes out instead is: 

“Come back soon?” There’s a rustle from the other side of the line as Mark shifts around.

“Always.”


End file.
